


[Podfic of] Girl Stuff, by stainofmylove

by shiningartifact



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Lindsay learned to stop worrying and love wreaking havoc in detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Girl Stuff, by stainofmylove

**Author's Note:**

To download the mp3 of _Girl Stuff_ , click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?xphzn5m6bl49sgh)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic is part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology](http://community.livejournal.com/halfamoon/249564.html), which is an anthology of podfic that contains 73 stories from 41 different fandoms, ALL of which center on female characters.
> 
> You can download the anthology as a podbook [here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology.m4b) (right-click and save), and there are alternate ways to download at [the master post](http://community.livejournal.com/halfamoon/249564.html) (for example, you can browse by fandom and DL individual files).
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here.](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/27024.html)


End file.
